


Ubrania...

by TaylorSabrine



Series: Safe and Sound [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co się wydarzyło po tym, jak Peter przyszedł do Clinta w środku nocy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Postacie nie należą do mnie, ale do MARVELa.  
> Peter w tym fiku ma około 19 lat, a Clint około 27.  
> Postanowiłam, że stworzę całą serię o tej dwójce, bo ich uwielbiam. W większości będą to króciutkie rozdzialiki, chyba, że najdzie mnie wena na coś większego cc:  
> ENJOY!

Było mu zimno. Chciał przykryć się kołdrą, ale nie mógł jej do siebie przyciągnąć. Coś mu nie pasowało. Peter otworzył oczy i pisnął głośno, spadając z łóżka.  
\- Peter? Co się dzieje?  
\- …C-clint? – Przez chwilę chłopak zastanawiał się, co stało się poprzedniej nocy. Walczył. Bolało. A potem przyszedł do Clinta. Mężczyzna mu pomógł. Wykąpał go… Widział go nago. Peter zarumienił się mocno i zawstydzony zakrył się dłońmi. – P-przepraszam, ja…  
\- Ciiii, nic się nie stało. Nie martw się. – Clint uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy zobaczył rumieniec chłopaka – był uroczy.  
\- A czy… miałbyś może coś, żebym mógł się… uh, ubrać?  
\- Tak, zaraz ci coś znajdę. Jak chcesz, możesz skorzystać z łazienki – Barton skinął głową w stronę drzwi. – Ciuchy zostawię ci na szafce. A potem przyjdź do kuchni, zrobię ci śniadanie. – Peter skinął głową i poczekał, aż Clint odwróci się w stronę szafy, aby pójść do łazienki.  
Kiedy Peter przyszedł do kuchni, Clint zrozumiał, że danie mu swoich ubrań było złym pomysłem. Spodnie opadały mu nisko na biodra, a za duży t-shirt sprawiał, że chłopak wyglądał na jeszcze szczuplejszego. I wyglądał seksownie. Bardzo.  
\- Clint? Wszystko w porządku? Ummm, gapisz się…  
\- Co? – Starszy mężczyzna zarumienił się lekko. – A tak, wybacz. Zamyśliłem się. Na stole masz naleśniki. Chcesz herbatę?  
\- Tak proszę.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po prostu czułam, że nie zakończyłam dobrze pierwszego rozdziału, więc...

\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Lepiej. Uh… dziękuję ci za to, że się mną zająłeś. Naprawdę. I przepraszam za kłopot, ale naprawdę, naprawdę nie miałem gdzie pójść i… Przepraszam…  
\- Nie przepraszaj, cieszę się, że przyszedłeś, zamiast krążyć bezsensu po znajomych, błagając o miejsce do spania. I to żaden kłopot. Ale… Powiesz mi co się stało? – Nastolatek spuścił wzrok i delikatnie pokręcił głową. Clint westchnął. – No dobrze, mam nadzieję, ze kiedyś zaufasz mi na tyle, aby powiedzieć, co się stało. Na razie możesz zostać tu tak długo, jak potrzebujesz.  
\- Nie chcę robić kłopotu…  
\- Żartujesz? Wreszcie będę miał tutaj jakieś towarzystwo! Zostajesz i nawet nie waż się kłócić. I nie martw się o resztę Mścicieli. Wszystko im wytłumaczę.


End file.
